


We Can Fix This Together

by KakoshiHatake



Series: Lumity Oneshots [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Post-Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, Sad Luz Noceda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Instead of lying in bed resting, Amity makes her way over to the Owl House to see if her oblivious crush is okay.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282
Comments: 8
Kudos: 281





	We Can Fix This Together

Amity nearly face planted into the ground as she hopped her way down the familiar path. Her arms were hurting from using the crutches with such haste. 

"Please be okay..." She quietly pleads. 

When Willow had messaged her about Luz, she couldn't sit back and wait for her to appear. She had to go see if the human was okay. 

Amity grunts as her crutch got caught between two rocks, causing her to lose balance and fall face down into the dirt. She felt pain on the side of her head as she made contact with a decent sized rock. 

Definitely going to feel that one... She thought as she pushes herself up, touching the forming bruise on her head. How was she supposed to explain this to her parents?

Her crutches scattered away from her, completely out of reach. 

With a huff, Amity drew a circle with her finger. "Abomination, rise!" 

The purple beast emerged from the circle and made its place next to Amity. 

"Abomination, help me grab my crutches and carry me to the Owl House, quick!" 

The beast pulled the green haired witch into it's arms. Another hand came out from the goo and grabbed the two crutches. It stood up and began to quickly march it's way down the path. 

Most witches who work with abominations, use them as servants and fighters. However, Amity sees her abomination as something more. To her, the beast was like someone she can count on for help and sometimes even comfort. 

She places her hand on the purple goo's arm. "Thank you..."  
=========================================

When she spots the Owl House, dread fills her stomach. The door was left wide open and Hooty was not fully present. She can see the bird's neck inside the house. 

"Put me down." She commanded. The purple goo set Amity to her feet and handed her the crutches. Muttering thanks, Amity dismissed the abomination. 

She hopped over to the door. "Luz? Are you here?" 

Before she can say another word, Hooty suddenly appears in her face, slightly startling the girl. 

"Hey it's Luz's mean friend! Hoot!" 

"Is Luz here?" She asked, glaring at the bird. 

Hooty frowns as he looks back in the house. "Yeah. She's reallyyyy sad though. She hasn't spoken to us at all." 

Amity brushes past the bird tube and enters the house. The place was dark and the air felt heavy. "L-Luz...it's me, Amity." 

She looks around the dark room until her eyes landed on the human who was curled up on the couch. 

Amity quickly hopped over and noticed her figure was shaking violently. She dropped her crutches and took a seat by the human. She hesitantly placed her hand on her shoulder. "Hey..." 

Luz flinched away from Amity's hand as she looks up at the girl, frightened. 

Amity frowns and looks at the girl. Luz's eyes lacked the usual sparkle and brightness. It was now dull and dark. Her eyes were red and really puffy from crying. Snot was running down her pink nose. 

She looked completely broken. Amity felt her heart twist in an extremely painful way at the sight of her crush. 

Amity tried again as she placed her hand on her arm with a gentle squeeze. "It's... Amity, Luz. I'm here."

"I-I don't know what happened but... You're safe. You're here in the Owl House with Hooty, King and I." Amity continued. Where was Eda? It was strange not to see her. She couldn't bring herself to ask as she had a terrible feeling. 

"A-Amity?" Luz croaked out. Her voice was raspy and dry from crying. 

Amity nodded and opened her arms out to the Latina teenager. 

Luz immediately launched forward into Amity's arms, placing her face into Amity's shoulder as she squeezed the witch tightly. Amity can feel her shoulder becoming damp with tears and snot. 

Amity held back a grunt as the human accidentally applied pressure on her leg. "H-Hey I got you. You're going to be okay, Luz." 

Amity pulled the girl into her lap as she comforted the crying girl. She ran her hands through Luz's short brown hair. 

"I-I...she..." 

"Shhh." Amity shushed as she rocked the human in her arms. "You don't need to speak right now. I need you to calm yourself down first." She softly said. 

========================================

It took a while for Luz to calm down. There were a few sniffles here and there but she wasn't sobbing her eyes out anymore. 

Amity continued to hold the girl in her arms as she ran her fingers through her soft hair. 

"Thank you Amity..." Luz quietly said, not moving her face from her shoulder. 

Amity responded by giving her a firm squeeze. "Are you well enough to talk about it?" 

Luz slide from her shoulder, down to her chest and pressed her ears to Amity's chest, listening to her heart beat. "I...I wanted to help Eda by bringing her the healing hat that was meant to cure any curse and I ended up messing up. Lilith caught me and used me as bait to bring Eda."

Amity strokes her back with her hand as Luz takes in a few deep breathes. "I freed myself and tried to help Eda but Lilith threw me over the bridge and nearly killed me. But Eda saved me with the last bit of magic she had left before she...turned. Its my fault!" 

Amity felt anger towards her mentor and the Coven. There was no way she could trust them after this. She pushed down this feeling as she feels Luz shaking. "You couldn't have known that this would happen, Luz. You were only trying to help." 

Luz clenched Amity's uniform. "It is my fault! I made things much worse and now Eda is in trouble... Soy tan estúpida..." 

Amity frowned in confusion before shaking her head. She slightly pulled back and lifted Luz's chin with her hand. Luz's eyes were everywhere but towards Amity as she tries to hold back tears. 

"Hey look at me." Amity said, holding Luz's head towards her. Luz looked at Amity. 

"Repeat after me." She said firmly. She brushed away the stray tear that slide down Luz's cheek. "We can fix this together."

Luz didn't say it back as her lip slightly quivered. The sight broke Amity's heart even more. 

"Come on Luz. We can fix this together." 

Luz choked back a sob as she closed her eyes. 

Amity leaned closer and pressed their foreheads together. "We can fix this together." 

Finally, Luz took in a deep breath and sighed. Amity felt her breath touch her lips, sending her heart on a marathon but she held her ground.

"W-We can fix this together." Luz finally said, opening her brown eyes. 

"Again, We can fix this together." Amity repeated with a soft smile. 

"We can fix this together..." 

"We can fix this together." Amity said once more. This time it brought a small smile on Luz's face. 

"We can fix this together." They both say at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> You best believe that Amity looked back on this moment and realized how close she was to Luz and completely panicked.
> 
> This is my first fic in the Owl House fandom. Just something small and simple before I try to make any big fics about these two. 
> 
> I used Google translate so it may not be accurate, which I apologise for. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
